vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-05-19
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-15 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 15th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 23rd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"The Witch and the Wardrobe" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Bayo starts off strong, keeping plenty of pressure on Sheik early on. Sheik slowly turns the tables around, but Bayonetta literally does the same in return, using head scissors to send Sheik crashing through Table-san. Sheik continues to fight on, though, and after multiple Triforces, she finally gets a three-count for a 1-0 lead. Bayonetta's attempts at using Witch Time to get a fall fail miserably, but continuing to mix in other moves lets her nab the tying pin. But another Triforce a couple minutes later decide it as Sheik gets the second three-count to win the match. Other Plot Roll Caskett passes by Shaundi backstage. Shaundi mentions how the two of them were robbed in their debuts last show. She doesn't want to stand for it, and offers Roll the same chance at redemption. But Roll believes her loss was fair and that she can do better next time. Shaundi takes offense as Roll heads to her match. 'Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results The foursome are quick to pair off as the ladies in blue duel while Roll and Grunty fight their own battle. Table-san is victimized again as Roll trips Grunty, who falls backwards head-first into her old broadcast companion. As those two fight outside, Chun-Li makes quick work of Samus to get the first elimination, then goes outside and spears Roll through the barricade. The brawl gets back inside the ring, where Roll nails Chun-Li with a tiger suplex to get the three-count. As the final two square off, Chun-Li stays on the mat to the shock of the crowd. While the fans fear the worst, Roll and Grunty fight on. As Grunty tries to go flying from the apron onto her fallen opponent, Roll fittingly rolls out of the way, following it up with a successful pin to win it. Chun-Li is still down as the bell rings. Her status is later reported by Bryn McMahon, as he Tweets that she is at least alive, though he doesn't offer any additional information. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 2 Match 1' Matchup Winner Results Morrigan controls the majority of the match, delivering some painful Shell Kicks in the process. While Sindel is able to dish out some offense, it's not for very long as the succubus finishes the queen of Edenia with a DDT to advance. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 2 Match 2' Matchup Winner Results Kitana looks to do what her mother couldn't, but like mother, like daughter here. While Kitana's got the advantage, she promptly loses it once they get on the outside and Jessie rockets the Edenian Princess with a DDT through Table-san. After some back and forth, Jessie ends it by slamming Kitana from behind and hooking the leg all the way forward to barely notch the three-count and score a nice little upset to move on. Other Plot Mavis Beacon confronts Bryn McMahon, unable to even speak properly in her rage. She tells Bryn that the artifact was a fake all along, noticing a "Made in China" sticker on it. Furious at all the time she took to help out being wasted, she storms off, telling Bryn not to ask for her help again. '"Not So New" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results Videl makes her "debut" against the veteran Jill. Despite her greenness, the daughter of the Hero of Earth makes relatively quick work of the master of unlocking, spearing Jill through the barricade and winning by countout to get her official career heading on the right foot. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 2 Match 3' Matchup Winner Results After some technical difficulties, we're back underway with the third match of the round as two of WVGCW's finest clash. Both have been undefeated in their time under Bryn McMahon's reign, but only one is able to advance. The tension can be felt even from the crowd as the titans go back and forth, neither seemingly able to quite grasp the match with their own hands for long. But then the terror of Terra sets in, and she starts putting a beating on the undefeated Ivy. Ivy escapes with some time to the outside, and the change of pace is enough to throw off Terra and get Ivy in the driver's seat. After some mindgames with the ropes, Terra feels she's had enough, stunning Ivy long enough to get her on Table-san and deliver flipping powerbomb through! Terra runs back into the ring as the ref finishes his ten count, continuing her powerful run into the semi-finals against Jessie. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 2 Match 4' Matchup Winner Results As the only one of the four tournament debutees to advance, Daisy aims to prove herself even further against the former Gurl Gamer Champion. Cammy goes for an early kill, getting Daisy on Table-san, but her leap of faith fails as Daisy rolls out of the way! Daisy continues to be nearly relentless, keeping Cammy at bay. Just as Cammy seems to be evening things up, Daisy unleashes a nasty Daisy Cutter to reach a 2-0 start and a surprise run to the semis. Other Plot As Cammy returns from her match, Shaundi shoves her from behind, chastising her first round opponent about the loss and for their own result last show. Shaundi wants another shot at Cammy, straight up. Cammy accepts the challenge if it'll make Shaundi shut up. Shaundi, now with what she wanted, silently heads off. As Cammy nearly cusses out her instigator, she notices something. Poison is down and out! Cammy checks up and calls for help as the show comes to a close. Who could have taken out the champion? |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-15 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 15th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-23 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 23rd, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Elimination Category:Great Tournament Category:Newcomer Challenge